


【光公】雷克兰德暴雨日

by FukurouNarthil



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouNarthil/pseuds/FukurouNarthil
Summary: *趁下雨悄悄把猫拐走doi（不是
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	【光公】雷克兰德暴雨日

水晶公放下手中的书，身后的暗之战士已经昏昏欲睡，一条胳膊仍搭在他腰间。他一手将书合拢，在英雄的怀抱里极小幅度地侧过头，注视着窗外滂沱的暴雨。雨水和雾气将雷克兰德特有的紫色树木氤氲作一团团深深浅浅的云烟，远方的山峦也被洗成深褐色，黑压压的乌云低垂在山头。一道细长的闪电自云间落下，像一条游弋的长蛇，金色的光芒映照进鲜红的瞳孔中。

多年不见的美景。水晶公这么想着。自英雄夺回黑夜之后，他是第一次亲眼在雷克兰德目睹如此盛大的暴雨。雨点降下时他正和英雄同乘一匹壮硕的阿马罗，穿过迷途羊倌之森的上空，飞行带来的气流让雨滴鲜明地溅在他脸颊上，造成温热的痛感。他伸手去触碰侧脸，水珠沾湿了指尖，然后雨点愈发细密地降落，争先恐后地浸润他的皮肤……

这也是他还给我们的东西。水晶公突然意识到，除了黑夜，他还为我们夺回了这样生命力蓬勃的雨水。

他满心感慨，甚至有些贪恋雨水的触感，虽不至于热泪盈眶，心口仍不免激动酸涩。而单手环抱着他的暗之战士却毫无所觉，只担心他淋了雨身体不适，不知从何处掏出件宽大的衣袍来，不由分说地将他整个人罩住，也将雨水统统隔绝。

“我们得找个地方避雨！”光大声在他耳边说，“雨停了再继续视察，没问题吧，公？”

身下的阿马罗倾斜过一个角度，变换了飞行的方向。水晶公在衣袍下听见自己的呼吸和心跳，后背贴着坚实的铠甲。

根本就没有给人拒绝的余地啊。水晶公心想着，嘴角却不住微笑起来。

于是他们现在身处一间小小的旅舍，所幸有那件厚重的袍子，水晶公几乎没有淋湿，暗之战士的铠甲却湿漉漉的，直往下淌水。旅舍为前来避雨的旅人烧好了热水，光走进房间之后，便将铠甲卸下，被水晶公催促着赶到浴室里。

在房间里等候的水晶公无事可做，干脆翻开随身带的书看起来。书是他向于里昂热借的，大约是笃学者庄园的收藏，水晶公已经研读了一大半，这次出门，想着可能有时间看完，就随手带上了。

……接着便成了现在的状况。

水晶公本不想惊扰身后的人，思索着待他睡着便悄悄从他怀中钻出去，再将床上的被褥取来给他盖上。不想远方的雷声隆隆传来时，水晶公的耳朵颤动一下，生着细软绒毛的尖端扫过暗之战士的下颌，竟让他清醒过来。

光打了个激灵，意识清明过来的同时手上的力道也加重了些，将怀中人牢牢扣在臂弯里，颇有些不由分说的意味。他低头用新生了浅浅胡茬的下巴去蹭那将自己唤醒的可爱器官，水晶公痒得只能用手推他。

“书看完了？”光贴着那耳朵问，语调低沉，仍带着浓重的倦意。

水晶公耳朵发烫，忍不住又抖几下，缓了数秒，才咳嗽一下，故作平和道：“看完了。”

“雨，”光也偏过头看窗外，侧脸抵在水晶公的头顶，“还没有停。”

“真是很漂亮的场景。”水晶公忍不住抒发感想，“这样的美景也是你还给我们的……”

“我走过了很多地方，雷克兰德的景色在其中确是数一数二。”光说道，“能将它所有的面貌夺回来，真是太好了。”

水晶公微笑一下，英雄的话语让他心里柔软起来。他一手覆上腰间有力的胳膊，转过身抬起头去亲吻英雄的下颌。光神情柔和，受用于他的亲吻，在饱满的双唇印上自己唇角的时候才反客为主，伸出舌尖同怀里人细密地舔吻。

接吻的黏腻水声同窗外落雨的声音密不可分地交融，不知何时起水晶公已经整个人转过了身体，趴伏在暗之战士魁伟的躯体上，双手环住他的脖颈，指尖绕着他的头发。这样的姿势对光而言十分方便，伸手便可以钻入水晶公的衣袍去抚弄他的大腿。那里的皮肤光洁柔韧，裹着恰到好处的肌肉，再往上去就是两瓣圆润的臀。光生着厚茧的手在水晶公臀部和大腿间来回游走，在那人被自己吻得失神之际使坏一般在臀上拍了一掌，激得水晶公绷紧脚尖、整个身体都弹起来。

“别！”挨了一下之后水晶公慌忙讨饶，压低腰部讨好一样磨蹭暗之战士已然鼓胀起来的裆部。光安抚地吻吻他的唇角，大手却并未从那光滑柔软的皮肤上离开，甚至换上了双手掐住那处的软肉用力揉捏起来。

水晶公因他那浪荡的动作不禁情动，已被英雄占有过的身体擅自起了反应，无助地瘫软下去，胸口贴着胸口，心跳贴着心跳。光似乎乐于看到他这副模样，一边笑着吻他一边将他的衣袍撩到腰部，细心地将他的尾巴从短裤上留有的小洞里抽出，再把短裤整条剥下。

他动作很慢，像是刻意的，指尖轻柔的触碰只让少经人事的身体更敏感。水晶公趴在他肩窝里喘着，一边觉得身上的布料多余、想快些和英雄肌肤相贴，一边又觉得自己的想法太过放浪，耻得满面潮红。光可没注意到他自相矛盾的心思，只被他在自己颈间呼出的气息挠得心痒。他忙于调情的手指终于打算进入正题，在即将受到侵犯的肉穴周围揉了两圈，便不由分说地插了进去。

虽说已有心理准备，被进入的羞耻和异样的感触还是让水晶公炸开了尾巴上蓬松的毛发。光用两根手指仔细扩张内里，另一手分心去把玩他的尾巴。猫魅族的尾巴灵巧且敏感，毛乎乎地贴在光的手心，他一边揉着、安抚着那些倒竖的毛发，一边搔刮着隐藏其中的软骨。水晶公不知自己是否应该感叹英雄学习能力太强，几次性爱就将自己的弱点掌握得一清二楚，他忍受着体内和尾部作乱的手指，腰越塌越低，却还强撑着保留着水晶都城主的最后一丝尊严，遏制着扭动腰臀索求的欲望。可等到光在他的内部触碰到最脆弱的地方，他还是忍不住泄出呻吟，猫魅族的身体保留着兽类的习性，永远忠实于生理本能，无论他如何斥责自己，也只能向快感低头。

在以往的性事中光没少使坏，偶尔会将水晶公指奸到高潮连连。但今天他却打消了这样的念头，在仿佛隔绝了尘世的暴雨中，他只想给爱人圈出一块休憩之地，爱抚他，让他舒服，暂时放松神经将所有苦心钻研都抛诸脑后。因此他不再去恶意地揉弄那令人疯狂的一点，待水晶公适应了两根手指便送入第三根。空闲的左手放开那根乖顺的尾巴，钻入衣袍下来回抚摩汗津津的脊背，然后描绘着靠近肩颈处水晶的纹路，嘴唇在他侧脸上印下一个吻。

“我想进去了。”光抽出手指，把趴在身上的猫抱起来，带着笑意仔细看他染上情欲的脸。他语调温柔，蓝眼睛清澈又满含爱意，鼓胀的下身却抵着水晶公大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤磨蹭着，其中的情色意味让他狠狠打了个激灵。

水晶公被他看得说不出话，又不舍得让视线离开他的眼睛，只能红着脸点头，任他把自己身上的衣袍脱去了，又抓着他的手让他帮忙把性器解放出来。

尽管身体已经多次接受那性器的进犯，再次看到的时候，水晶公仍忍不住紧张。他一手扶着英雄的肩膀，一手探到身后去，握着粗长的阴茎引导它进入自己，扬着脖颈将脆弱的咽喉暴露在英雄面前，闭着双眼颇带着些献祭般的神态。光舔吻着他颈部水晶化的皮肤，茎头被紧致的肉穴箍得发疼。他忍耐着，呼吸粗重地洒落在水晶公颈间，一手压着他后脑的头发要同他接吻。水晶公沉溺于他给予自己的吻，在其中找到安全感，紧绷的身体放松下去，腰部也缓缓下沉，直到后穴将那粗大的玩意整根吞进。

光发出舒服的喟叹，将水晶公的发辫拆开，五指插入发间迟缓地揉着。水晶公又一次环抱住他，细碎的吻落在他浅浅的胡茬上。他的身体还没有适应存在感鲜明的性器，膝盖稳稳地跪在地毯上，光也不急着动，这种时候的温存也让他十分心安。

他们就这样摩挲着彼此的皮肤，过了一阵，水晶公的尾巴悄悄挠了一下光的腿根，光才笑起来，双手搭在他腰间，问他：“等不及了？”

“不是……心急，”水晶公轻喘着，还在努力保持语调平稳、咬文嚼字，“只是觉得已经……啊！”

他被光突然的一下顶撞吓了一跳，身体向前倒去，光托着他的腰，及时稳住了他，随后在他下颌上轻咬一口，便施力将他的腰提起、抬胯，卖力地操弄起来。

暴雨依旧没有停歇的迹象，细密地叩击着窗户，阻隔了屋内所有淫靡的声响。肉体拍击的声音，喘息讨饶的呻吟，咬着耳朵的爱语，统统藏匿在雨声中，像一次隐秘的偷欢，时间仿佛也变得漫长。

水晶公发丝凌乱，再也无法在激烈的情事中保持理智，光的性器在他体内肆虐，次次碾过前列腺带来尖锐的快感。他的腰不住扭动着，胸膛也动情地前挺，乳头被英雄的唇舌包裹着舔吮。已高潮数次的阴茎又被干得射了，喷出近乎透明的水液，同之前的精液一起全都糊在英雄腹上，似要描摹他肌肉的轮廓。

“拉哈……”光总要在他高潮的时候叫他的真名，一声又一声，让他绞得更紧，再在痉挛中没完没了地干他。

过量的快感像从杯中溢出的水，古拉哈渐渐觉得无法承受，却又不想喊停。

他失神地看向窗外，身体没了力气，一滩水似的软在光怀里。光抱紧他，快速地进出十数下，抵着腺体射在他体内。他于是又小小地高潮一次，脑袋一歪，靠在光肩膀上昏睡过去。

希望这场暴雨再久一点……再久一点。失去意识之前，他这样想道。

两人湿漉漉地贴在一起，皮肤都滚烫发粘。光有些不舍地将性器从那乖巧的穴里抽出，侧过头亲了亲怀中人的头发。

他累了。光想着，把他从观星室里拐出来，编造些视察之类的借口，也只是为了让他能休息一会儿。

“大家都在担心你呢……”他轻声说，“可不能勉强自己啊，古·拉哈·提亚。”

暗之战士抱着水晶公，扶着床沿站起来，轻手轻脚地把软绵绵的猫带进浴室去。

雷克兰德的暴雨仍然滂沱，紫色的树叶被雨水簌簌打落，铺了满地。密林之中，高大的紫罗兰三尖树缓步行走，踏在泥土和落叶之上，发出断续的震声。

干燥温暖的旅舍屋内，除却雨声，听不见任何嘈杂。平缓交融的呼吸也被包裹在雨声中，往甜美的梦境里渐渐消散去了。

—END—


End file.
